Scott McNeil (Real Life)
Biography Scott McNeil was born in Tawonga, Victoria, in Australia and moved to Vancouver, Canada when he was 4 years old. He first appeared on stage at the age of three. He first learned that people were paid to do different voices after a trip to Disneyland at the age of 12, when he learned that Paul Frees, the person who provided the voice that greeted visitors entering the Haunted Mansion, was the same person who provided the voice of the Pillsbury Doughboy. Even though he knew about voice acting, Scott pursued the theater. He studied at Studio 58. After leaving, he tried to find acting jobs and worked as an Elvis impersonator for a short time. It was in the late eighties when he found himself on his way into the world of voice acting. A casting director at the time told Scott that he had wished that he had met him a week before; he was casting for the G.I. Joe cartoon. Scott states his first role was providing voices on the The New Adventures of He-Man. His first anime role was for Project A-ko, where he provided the voices for three women. After appearing in a few films and two episodes of Highlander: The Series, he provided voices for Transformers: Beast Wars, as Waspinator, Dinobot, Rattrap, and Silverbolt. He has described this as the work he is most proud of. He voiced the roles of the farmer, Piccolo, Dr. Brief, Raspberry, Jeice, Android 16, Demon King Piccolo, Mercenary Tao, South Kai, Mez (Great Saiyaman Saga), Jimbo, Dabura, the fat Majin Buu, and Old Kai for the Ocean Group dub of Dragon Ball Z, as well as Turtle, Daiz, Oolong (VHS version only), and Rasin (VHS version only) in the movies. He then provided the voice of Duo Maxwell on Mobile Suit Gundam Wing and Principal Kuno on Ranma 1/2. He eventually got the call stating he was cast as Wolverine on X-Men: Evolution. Scott was then cast in another anime, InuYasha, as Koga. He provided the voice of Van Hohenheim in Fullmetal Alchemist, Foghorn Leghorn on Baby Looney Tunes, Grumpy Bear Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot, Amergan, Gregor and the lab director on Highlander: The Search for Vengeance, and Stork on Storm Hawks. He still appears in live action shows occasionally and was in Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed and in The Green Chain. As of October 2007, he estimates that he has provided voices to 8,500 characters. Other works of his include Dr. Wily and Proto Man in Mega Man, Blanka and Ken Masters in Street Fighter: The Animated Series, Bonesteel in Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation, Jetfire and Omega Supreme in Transformers: Armada and Energon, as well as various roles in anime such as ReBoot, MegaMan NT Warrior, and the Mobile Suit Gundam series. Scott is appreciative of fans because he knows what it is like to see your favorite voice actor talk as the character they provide the voice for. He says that he is inspired by Paul Frees, Maurice LaMarche, and Mel Blanc. If he had a chance to meet the late Mel Blanc, Scott has said that he would "fan boy all over him." In 2017 he voiced a Picollo Parody in the ocean dub of Gintama Category:Real Life